Obsession
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Bartemius Croupton Junior a une obsession. Et elle s'appelle Hermione Granger.


_Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, je m'ennuyais, j'ai ouvert une page word, et cet OS horrible en est sorti. Sinon, je le trouve pas trop mal écrit... Mais j'avoue que je suis plutôt contente de moi, la plupart du temps, quand c'est une Bad End... Voilà :)_

* * *

><p>Bartemius Croupton Junior était immobile, caché dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Elle allait arriver. Il le savait. Il avait suffisement étudié son emploi du temps pour le savoir. Il entendit le claquement de ses talons sur le bitum, et se recula encore dans l'obscurité. Elle passa à côté de lui sans le voir, en chantonnant.<p>

Alors, rapide comme l'éclair, le Mangemort apparut dans la lumière, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, avant de retourner dans les ténèbres. D'un geste qui montrait son habitude, il ouvrit un flacon d'une seule main, et l'obligea à boire le contenu, avant de l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Enfin, il transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, son paquet inerte dans les bras et, entrant dans la Cabane Hurlante et s'enfilant dans le passage secret, il entra discrètement dans le parc de Poudlard.

Sur une épaule, il avait la jeune fille, dans une main, la Carte du Maraudeur empruntée à Potter.

Personne dans les couloirs, il put arriver facilement à son bureau.

Il entra, et déposa la fille sur le lit. A la lumière de la torche, il put voir ses longs cheveux bruns et touffus, son visage d'enfant, ses paupières closes.

Il la regarda. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait la faire sienne. Il la voulait tout entière, de son intelligence acérée à son corps encore enfantin, quoique avec quelques courbes. Elle n'était pas belle, mais elle avait du charme, un petit quelque chose d'atypique qui les attirait tous. Potter, Krum, Weasley. Même lui. Surtout lui.

Ce soir-là, elle portait un tailleur qui seyait mal son physique d'adolescente, et lui donnait un air moins sérieux qu'habituellement. Plus "je suis une enfant qui veut se faire passer pour une adulte".

D'un geste presque doux, il lui fit à nouveau boire dans le flacon, la faisant hoqueter alors qu'elle se réveillait.

Il aperçut ses grands yeux bruns effrayés qui fouillaient la pièce.

_ Miss Granger.

Elle commença à parler, vite, d'une voix suraiguë. Il tenta de faire abstraction de ses paroles, et de sa voix, si différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. Finalement, agacé, il sortit sa baguette et conjura un _Silencio_.

Ses lèvres continuait à remuer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche aux courbes pulpeuses.

Voilà... Là, ça allait mieux.

D'un nouveau sort, il l'attacha au lit, les bras au dessus de la tête, les jambes écartées. Avec révérence, il la déshabilla, enlevant chaque vêtement lentement, sans quitter son visage des yeux. Ses yeux chocolats, qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient par iintermitence quand elle clignait des paupières, par peur ou pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il l'ignorait. Sa bouche, qui hurlait sans un bruit, se tordant en sanglots silencieux.

Elle respirait vite, mais même son souffle était silencieux.

Quand il se recula, une fois son travail fini, elle était en sous-vêtements. Il fronça les sourcils: elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle légèrement trop grand pour elle, et une culotte noire.

Un soutien-gorge en dentelle. Non, cela n'allait définitivement pas avec le mythe d'Hermione Granger. Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette, et les deux sous-vêtements disparurent, laissant l'adolescente de quatorze ans nue sous ses yeux inquisiteurs avides de repérer le moindre défaut chez elle.

Des larmes de hontes coulaient sur ses joues, alors qu'elle fermait la bouche, fixant son tortionnaire d'un regard horrifié.

Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Il ne ressemblait pas à celui de la Hermione Granger qu'il connaissait.

Lui, il n'était pas question qu'il se déshabille devant elle. Il se contenta d'écarter les pans de son mateau de cuir, d'ouvrir sa braguette et le bouton de son jean, et de baisser son caleçon dans son pantalon. Les cris de peur silencieux reprirent de la bouche de la gamine, qui se débattait dans le vide.

Il posa une main froide sur l'un de ses seins, et s'installa entre ses jambes.

Ce fut froid, clinique.

Il bandait, pas parce qu'elle était attachée, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais juste parce que c'était elle. Juste elle.

Hermione Granger était enfin en partie à lui. Pas son intelligence, ni son esprit, mais son corps.

Elle était à lui.

Il la pénétra, et les lèvres de la jeune fille s'arrondirent dans un cri de douleur. Pas un cri. Un hurlement, et même plus. Un râle. S'il avait pu l'entendre, le faux-professeur savait que le son aurait été plus animal qu'humain.

Il fit quelques va-et-vient. Une fois. Deux fois.

Elle essaya d'abord de se débarrasser de lui en ruant des hanches, mais voyant qu'il y prenait encore plus de plaisir, elle resta immobile, fermant enfin la bouche, ne faisant plus rien, attendant qu'il ait fini, que cette horrible épreuve se termine, priant pour en ressortir vivante.

Il jouit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en elle.

Il quitta le corps brisé, et se rhabilla correctement. Un Sang-Pur se devait de n'être jamais débraillé, quelle que soit la situation.

Il échangea un regard calme avec les yeux bruns emplis de larmes, qui essayaient de regarder par tout sauf sur son corps et sur lui. Mais il occupait toute la pièce, quoi qu'elle fasse, ses pupilles se fixaient toujours sur lui.

Elle observa entre ses cils la scène qui continua après que la vie se soit finie à ses yeux, après qu'elle ait perdu tout son sens.

Il sortit lentement sa baguette de sa veste en cuir, et marmonna deux mots avec une voix d'une horrible froideur.

_Avada Kedavra._

Alors, tranquillement, il prit le cadavre sur l'épaule, lui faisant retrouver la position qu'il avait à l'aller, quand elle était encore vivante. Dans sa main, il avait la Carte du Maraudeur empruntée à Potter.

Personne dans les couloirs, il put arriver facilement au parc, puis à la Forêt Interdite.

Il la laissa tomber sur le sol dur et froid de la Forêt.

Ce sol était exactement comme lui. Il était presque triste qu'elle ait à reposer éternellement dans cette demeure inhospitalière.

Il fit un geste du poignet, et des plantes jaillirent du sol, et entraînèrent le cadavre dans le terre: il était définitivement introuvable, rejoignant les dizaines de corps féminins qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Il tourna les talons, sachant ce qui se passait sous terre: les cheveux bruns et touffus devenaient blonds, lisses et courts, les yeux bruns, bleus, la peau hâlée, marmoréenne, et surtout, son corps devint plus mature, passant d'une apparence d'adolescente à celui d'une jeune adulte d'une vingtaine d'années.

Et, sur la carte du Maraudeur qu'il tenait, Bartemius Croutpon Junior regarda le dortoir des filles de quatrième année de Gryffondor, dans lequel, inconsciente de ce qui se passait au-dehors, dormait paisiblement Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em>Laissez une review si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ce drame !<em>


End file.
